Two of a Kind
by Trinaluv33
Summary: A strange girl crashlands out of a Tardis in BadWolf Bay. What caused the Doctor to crashland through the rift? Something sinister is afoot-can the Doctor figure it out in time? Other characters: River, 15th Doctor, Rose, and Duplicate Doctor. Ch.7 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... I just started my first Doctor Who fic- that wasn't a crossover- about five hours ago. Why am I writing another one you ask? Well, I'll tell you. Story ideas continually fly through my mind- I've had three today while in the shower, including this one. And you know what? I needed to get it out! So I am... What did you say Doctor?...No, you won't be completely in pain...at least not in the beginning... Without further adieu, I present to you: (OMG A RHYME!) **

_Two of a Kind_

_~Chapter 1~_

Rose Tyler sighed. She sat on her front porch, a cup of warm tea in her hand. Her Doctor had always loved tea. She shook her head, her short, blonde hair ruffling slightly. For some reason she couldn't seem to stop her thoughts from going to her Doctor. She sighed again. She had John- the name the Doctor's duplicate had decided to take- and he was very much the Doctor minus some crucial physiology differences, such as one heart instead of two. Rose smiled as she explored the life she had made with John. They had gotten married shortly after he had arrived- Jackie was thrilled. Only a year after marriage, Ginger was born. Although the baby girl had been blonde, John had insisted on naming her after his loved hair color that he never seemed able to acquire. Rose could see Ginger swinging near the forest peacefully, a book in her hand- one that she had already read three times.

A strange whirring sound filled the air. At first, Rose took it as her own imagination, but when Ginger became agitated and dropped her book, Rose jumped up in excitement, racing into the forest. A surprised John raced after her- strange creatures usually inhabited the large forest. Ginger, no longer in shock, followed after her father, a strong sense of ever-present curiosity that refused to let go of her. Rose quickly reached the middle of the forest from where the whirring noise was being emitted.

A blue police box soared hap-hazardously through the forest. Rose smiled widely, knowing full well the origin of the strange box. To her surprise, the door of the Tardis flew open, and a young girl with blonde hair toppled out of the flying machine. She landed with a thud and an exclaimed "Oi!" in a patch of bushes. The Tardis continued on its journey, disappearing out of sight. Ginger rushed toward the strange girl, her blonde hair occasionally obstructing the view of her crystal blue eyes.

The young girl who had fallen victim to gravity stood up abruptly, twigs sticking out of her blonde hair. Ginger and the girl both gasped and instantly froze simultaneously. It was like looking into a mirror. Ginger's blonde hair was only slightly shorter than the other blonde's, but their crystal eyes were identical. Suddenly, the young girl hastily pulled out a cylindrical metal object- a sonic screwdriver Rose realized- with a blue light on the end, pointing it at Ginger as a way of self-defense.

"What are you- some sort of clone?" The girl asked, circling Ginger, all the time pointing her sonic screwdriver, a whirring sound emitting from the strange object. "What do you want- Are you the one who tampered with my-"She suddenly spun around, noticing Rose and John. "Woah there- stay back! What is this, an invasion?" She glanced around. "Where am I? Cornered me to be able to overcome me, eh?"

Rose rolled her eyes and stepped towards the startled, rambling blonde. "Calm down, sweetie. We aren't going to hurt you. You fell from the Tardis. Are you... are you the Doctor's new companion?" It had been a long time, yet Rose's thoughts still drifted to the actual Doctor.

The girl lowered her sonic, but still held onto it tightly in case of an emergency. "Uh...How do you know about the Tardis?"

Rose shrugged. "I used to travel with the Doctor. My name is Rose, and this is my husband, John. There behind you is my daughter, Ginger."

The girl gasped. "Oh my Gallifrey! You're Rose-the _actual _Rose! Amazing- I've heard of you in stories but never actually met you. Wow, wow, wo-"As the girl stood exclaiming in amazement, Rose cleared her throat to stop the random rambling flowing out of the strange, young girl.

"So... Are you the Doctor's new companion?" Rose scrutinized the young girl, who appeared to be about fourteen or fifteen. "You seem... sort of... young?"

The girl laughed. "Not exactly. I'm the Doctor's..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes locked with John's. "Oh my gosh! You're my father! Well, not really my father. My father's duplicate anyway- would that make you technically my father? Physiology is all wrong...Maybe a sort of uncle. Perhaps-"

Rose cut her off again. "Wait...Are you the Doctor's...daughter?"

The blonde turned to her in confusion. "Didn't I already mention that? Hm- have I rambled off again?" Nods came from all Tyler's. "Darn- awful habit: rambling. Runs in the family I'm afraid. Dad's awful keen to it-"She winked at John. "Although, you already knew that, didn't ya- "John"."

Ginger shook her head. This girl was strange- good strange or bad strange, she wasn't sure yet. Marching up to the girl, Ginger swiftly spun her around so that they were eye-to-eye. "Just who do you think you are, Miss I-Fall-Out-Of-Strange-Blue-Boxes-All-The-Time?"

The girl jutted out her hand. "Oh, right! Names are essential, aren't they? They call me Mystery, Miss I-Look-Just-Like-You."

Ginger shook the hand gingerly-no pun intended. "Um...Mystery who?

Mystery smiled. "Just Mystery."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little intro! I imagine Mystery's Doctor being about the 15****th**** Doctor. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who have story alerted this! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

_Two of a Kind_

_~Chapter 2~_

Ginger was dumbfounded. _How could that weirdo look exactly like me? _Rose had seemed utterly fascinated with the idea of the "Doctor's daughter". Didn't she realize Ginger was technically the Doctor's daughter, too? _Not the real Doctor's. _A voice in her head whispered. _You aren't good enough. You'll never be like Mystery. Even her name is better than yours: Ginger. Ha! A blonde Ginger, what an oxymoron._ Ginger groaned and followed after her mum and dad.

Rose gently led Mystery through the forest. _She still looks so startled... I can't believe the Doctor has a daughter! _Mystery stopped abruptly, sniffing the air. She squinted her eyes in confusion. "What is it Mystery?"

Mystery shrugged. "Probably nothing." John continued walking, so they left without a second look. Mystery continued to look around. _Dad's gonna freak when he finds out we fell into a rift- again. _Just a couple days ago- well, 500 years ago, technically- the Doctor, River, and Mystery had fell into a strange parallel world where everyone lived underwater. They had barely made it out when the Tardis had crashed into the icy waters.

Ginger sidled up beside Mystery. "So...Where is your father?"

"He was in the Tardis with my mum when we started to have malfunctions. Dad was trying to put out the fire when I fell out of the Tardis." Mystery looked around with a sad look in her eyes. "I don't know where the Tardis went...I hope they're okay."

Ginger sighed. This girl was making it really hard to hate her. "...I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

><p><p>

River coughed hardly, standing up shakily. The console room was a mess. A few flames still blazed in some areas, and the lights were flickering dangerously. A couple essential wires hung from the ceiling and piled out from the grating on the floor. "D...oct..or?" River called out between coughs. A pain-filled groan came from somewhere near the Tardis controls. River rushed over to the voice, nearly tripping over some of the wreckage.

The Doctor lay on the ground, several wires and debris draped over him. He had a welt the side of Barcelona-the planet, not the city- and a few scratches. His silver waistcoat had a few tears in it, and his silky black undershirt had burnt holes in it from where the ashes had shot at him.

River shook his shoulders gently, but still managed to get a painful moan from the Time Lord. The Doctor in his fifteenth regeneration looked very young, and his hair was dark brown, almost black. Under his closed eyelids laid deep green eyes. "Sweetie, you're going to have to open your eyes for me...Doctor?" When he didn't answer, River gave up and glanced around their Tardis. Suddenly a terrible realization made itself known in her mind. "Doctor- Sweetie, you have to wake up **now**. Mystery's gone!"

The Doctor's eyes shot open and he shot up shock straight. Even though his worry for his daughter awoke him from a healing sleep, he groaned in pain as he lost his resolve. River went to push him back to a laying position, but he swatted her hand away. "Help me up." River bit her lip, but helped him up anyway. He stood proudly for a few seconds, and then collapsed back down to the ground, biting back a cry of pain. River cried out, startled that he had fell. She helped him lay down and went to inspect his leg.

"Doctor, your leg is broken! You have to stay down. That bruise on your temple needs to be watched too." The Doctor rolled his eyes, but River slapped his shoulder. "Time Lords can get concussions too. You have to stay right here."

"But... Mystery..." he mumbled weakly. He was already beginning to feel sleepy, but he couldn't fall asleep without knowing she was safe.

River nodded solemnly. "I know. I'm going to go look for her, okay? I'll try to bring back some help, too." River stood up. The Doctor caught her hand, pulling her back down. "I know. I'll be careful." River bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

The Doctor watched her leave the Tardis, worry for his wife and daughter forcing him into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Like how I fit in some Doctorwhump? I think my version of the 15th Doctor sounds kinda cute, don't you? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Also, if you have any prompts for me, maybe I could make another story out of it. I'm not good at focusing on only one story at a time. I have like 17 going that I have to update. :D Review!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Two of a Kind_

_~Chapter 3~_

River rushed through the strange forest, limbs smacking into her as she ran. She couldn't look back at the Tardis, not now. Not knowing the Doctor lay in there, injured and alone. She couldn't look at her surroundings either. It wasn't the time for bird watching. Her only daughter had crashed into this dangerous forest, and she and the Doctor had been too busy caring for the Tardis to notice. Was Mystery safe? Was she being attacked by dangerous beasts? As if to echo her point, a loud growl sounded through-out the forest.

River kept running. Running was what she and her Doctor had perfected, and even Mystery knew the importance of being able to perform a good run, whether being chased by unfathomable monsters, or just running for fun-the former was more probable.

The blonde archeologist could see a cabin a few meters ahead, smoke coming out of its chimney. No one was outside; the world seemed unnervingly quiet. She was almost out of the forest, when her foot caught on a root. Glancing up nervously, she saw a blonde fourteen year old exit the cabin. Hastily, River Song leapt from the ground and chased after the blonde.

Soon River reached the girl. "Mystery! Thank goodness you're okay."

The girl cocked her head. "Mystery? No, I-"

River pulled on Ginger's arm. "C'mon. Dad needs help."

Ginger was about to protest, but the prospect of meeting the Doctor was too great. "...Well, let's go then." River and Mystery's imposter raced off back into the dangerous forest.

* * *

><p>Rose and John ushered the identical girls into their homey cabin. Mystery sniffed the room suspiciously, and then finally found it safe enough to enter.<p>

"You have a nice place. It's strange not to hear whirring noises 24/7..." Mystery thought for a moment. "Gosh, it's terrible! How do you people survive in this...quiet prison! What do you do- bird watch? Garden? Read? My goodness, might as well just die right now-"She noticed the look on John's face, and mistook his amusement as insulted. "But, I mean...It's a nice...uhm, layout. And that fireplace...wow." Mystery coughed nervously and seated herself on the couch.

John chuckled. "It's amazing; you're just like me..." Rose glared at him. "I mean him. Yeah..." John coughed nervously also and joined Mystery on the couch.

Ginger moaned. "Oh, it's supposed to rain today!" The others present stared at her as if she was crazy, except for Mystery who sniffed the air and then agreed that it was going to rain in exactly five minutes and twenty seven seconds. "I've left my book outside! Mum, I'll be right back." With that, Ginger was out the door.

Rose smiled at Mystery. "So, how's life on the Tardis?"

Mystery stood up, she had too much energy inside her little body to remain sitting. "Great! Just brilliant, the Tardis is. I miss the humming; it's always humming a little tune- I wish I knew what song. That way, I could hum along! Of course, I've only ever known life on the Tardis. 'Cept for one year; Dad dropped me off for the day, but accidently picked me up a year late. He's done that a lot, gotten the time wrong. Even the place he sometimes gets wrong! Today, for example. We were 'sposed to be going to Barcelona- the planet, not the city- and adopting a pet nose-less dog- poor things will never be able to witness the magnificent smells of the universe. Instead, we end up falling into another rift-"

"Another?" John asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

Mystery nodded. "Yep, long story. Well, not that long, but not too interesting either. Anyway, so we showed up here; Dad and mum somewhere in the Tardis, and me, with dad's duplicate!" Mystery paused, a flicker of worry passing through her eyes. "Hey, how far away did Ginger have to go to get that book?"

Rose tensed, and pulled open the door. Outside, the yard was completely empty, not even a bird sang.

**A/N: Thanks to those who story alerted/favorited this! I'd love it if you'd review. I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job or not. So, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Two of a Kind_

_~Chapter 4~_

Halfway through the forest, Ginger began to feel guilty. What if the Doctor truly was in trouble? She had no insight into his actual life, and wouldn't know how to help him. What if they never figured out she wasn't REALLY Mystery? Would they fly off as soon as they can and trap her in the Tardis, away from her family and home at Bad Wolf Bay? What if- what if. She was running out of questions, and out of breath. Soon they reached a strange blue police box, lying hap-hazardously on its side against a sizzling oak branch. Smoke swirled above the Tardis. If the outside was this bad, imagine what the inside would look like!

* * *

><p>Rose glanced around outside frantically. Where in the world had Ginger gotten to? Mystery had been right; it had started raining five minutes and twenty-seven-scratch that- twenty-SIX seconds after Ginger had exited the cabin. Now all three of them- Rose, John, and Mystery, who looked increasingly upset that her hair was getting wet- were standing outside in the pouring rain, searching for Ginger.<p>

"Gosh darnit. This always happens. Just yesterday we were on this nice little planet called Poosh and mom wandered off to find a map. She was gone for THREE WHOLE DAYS! Those evil but utterly cute plushy penguins kidnapped her. Of course, she deceived them with a smile and a gun, and we promptly left as fast as our feet would carry us. Don't get me STARTED on that poor penguin that had clung to our Tardis." She held a hand over both hearts sincerely. "Bless his soul, where ever he got to."

John squinted his eyes at her. "Where ever he got to? You don't know?"

Rose smacked him on the arm. "More important things to be dealing with here sweetie! Like, oh, I don't know, our missing daughter?"

Mystery nodded, staring sternly at John. "Yes, I know I'm fascinating and all, but you really do have more pressing issues on hand. I mean, Ginger 's probably fine-" She paused, sniffing the air again. "Uhg! There's that wretched smell again; like sewer, peanut butter, and pineapple all mixed together…and it's heading this way!"

Rose looked toward the forest. "What's coming this way?"

Mystery shrugged walking slowly in the direction of the forest. "Oh, I've only heard of it a couple of times. It's a mutation made from the inconsiderate actions of many humans; all the pollution over the years affected a relatively normal monkey, and it was turned into a gargantuan, smelly beast. It has large, poisonous nails, and spines that come out of its back. It really is a horrid sight." Rose grimaced at the mental image. "Plus it smells disgusting- I mean, peanut butter AND pickles? And I thought I was crazy!"

John shook his head, still slightly amused by the young girl. "Is it wise to be heading in the direction of an ominous creature?"

Mystery smirked in amusement. "It always is! If your daughter is anything like I am- besides appearance, of course; that's a given- then the first place I would head to would be towards the ominous forest with the possibly life-threatening monster. But that's just me."

Rose shook her head; a piercing glare meeting John's amused look. He coughed awkwardly. "Well, if there's any chance she's out there, I say we risk it."

Mystery nodded. "Besides, my Tardis is out there too. The poor baby's probably frightened out of its wits! Oh, and my parents are probably in need of assistance too, I guess."

* * *

><p>A blood-curtling scream escaped the Doctor as River cut into his leg. He futively tried to push her away, although to no avail. "Doctor, you have a piece of glass lodged in your thigh bone. I have to get it out or your pain will increase considerably!"<p>

Ginger stood nervously by the door. The minute she and River had entered the strange blue box, they could hear the Doctor writhing in pain, broken out in a cold sweat. River managed to calm him. She happened to be blocking his view of Ginger.

"It's alright, Doctor. You're alright."

The Doctor coughed harshly. "And... Mys...Mys...My...stery?"

River smiled warmly. "She's fine; she's right here." River's grin grew wider as she stepped out of the way. Ginger's heart rate excellerated as she saw the Doctor for the very first time- or she thought. She dreamt of him! How could she have dreamt about him without ever seing him before? It was as vivid as if she had just woken up from the dream...

_Ginger was running through the forest, grinning the whole time. The Doctor and River, her blonde hair falling in her face, ran behind her, holding hands. The gargantuan creature chased after them. It was one of those what-you-micallits. Pterodactyl! It's huge wings flapped against the cold wind as the three raced through ancient Earth. Ginger neared the Tardis and snapped her fingers. The doors flew open. The Doctor slammed the door shut behind him, leaning against its frame, exhausted. He breathed heavily, sighing out and laughing at the same time. _

_He smiled at Ginger, giving her a hug. "And that, Mystery, was Earth a billion years ago." _

It wasn't her in the dream, she instantly realized. She had dreamt of the Doctor, his lady friend, and Mystery- her evil twin as she now liked to call her. The Doctor grinned as River stepped aside, ready to see his little girl. He halted full grin, and it slowly dropped to a stunned, gravely confused grimace. "Who's that?"

_Oh my Gallifrey, _as she once heard Mystery exclaim. She. Was. Screwed.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! I attempted to make it longer than the others for an apology. Thanks to Flame of Nights(I know; a mother not recognizing a different individual than her daughter!), TorchwoodIsAwesome(I'm updating! I'm updating! DON'T CRY, for Gallifrey's sake!), and EleventhDocAmy(Thank you! I really should update better.) for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Mystery, and Ginger- the 15th Doctor if I begged- but sadly, nothing else. :(**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed/story alerted/favorited this! I'm sorry for the delay, I've been busy with camp- UCK! Anyway, on with the story!**

_Two of a Kind_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 5~_

"Who's that?" Ginger's breath caught in her throat as River slowly turned to see what had her Doctor so confused.

River squinted her eyes. "Well, it's Mystery, as you can—oh... Well, this is embarrassing."

The Doctor nodded, waving his hand toward Ginger. "Come here, kid. Tell us your name- I can see how you got the two mixed up. Identical, by all means!"

Ginger cleared her throat and slowly neared the Time Lord. She kneeled down beside him, gently moving some debris out of her way.

River smiled sweetly at the girl. "Seems I mistook you for my daughter. What's your name, sweetie?"

Ginger sighed, and smiled back at the Doctor's lady friend. "My name's Ginger."

The Doctor grinned and tapped her on the shoulder comfortingly. "Ginger! Why, that's a brilliant name!"

Ginger tried to hide her laughter. "That's what my dad said."

"Your dad must be brilliant then; I assume he's the one who named you?" The Doctor asked questioningly.

Ginger nodded. "Oh, yes. Mum wasn't exactly up to terms with naming a blonde baby girl 'Ginger'. Although, if it would make my dad happy, then mum was up to it."

The Doctor smiled sweetly. "Your mum sounds like a wonderful person, then."

Ginger laughed. "Oh, she is. I believe you know her already!"

The Doctor cocked his head in confusion. " Do I now? I don't even know where we've landed!"

"Oh, well you're at Bad Wolf Bay!" Ginger filled in.

The Doctor's hearts stopped in that one moment. "Bad Wolf Bay? How in Gallifrey did I crash land through the rift and into Bad Wolf Bay?"

Ginger shrugged. "Don't know." Ginger giggled. "But Mystery said you'd be upset that you fell through another one of those- what did you call 'em? Rifts?"

River smiled at Ginger. "So you've met your seemingly identical 'twin', then?"

Ginger nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, that crazy one? She was rambling up a storm when me, mum, and good 'ole dad found her. Dad was ecstatic, really. She's just like him, in the rambling department, anyway. Mum was just so amazed that the Doctor had a kid; and Mystery kept sniffing the air for something. Quite weird, if I do say so myself."

"Wait; you say your mum knew me?" The Doctor asked in confusion, trying to wrap his Time Lord brain around everything.

River tapped him on his shoulder. "Sweetie, she said we're on Bad Wolf Bay..."

Realization hit the Doctor like a cold slap to the face. "ROSE! Good 'ole Rose. And with a child- a very nice child, from the looks of her." A grin grew on his face. "So metacrisis me and Rose had a girl, then! That looks just like Mystery! ... Where is Mystery?"

"Oh, she's with my parents. Your lady friend took me by mistake, and left Mystery talking up a storm in my cabin, about a whirring noise or the demons of domestication, or something."

The Doctor grinned. "Good 'ole Mystery!" He attempted to push himself up. "Well, we best go swap kids then. Also there's that rip in the rift that's to be worried about..."

"What?" Ginger asked, cocking her head.

"Oh nothing." The Doctor reached a standing position before immediately swaying and falling into River, who, thankfully, caught him.

"Doctor! You shouldn't be up and about." River scolded.

The Doctor waved her concerns off, slinging his arm around River's shoulders. "No, I don't want to be left in this broken, bloody Tardis- no offense, dear. Just help me out of here and I'll be find. A good cuppa should help me out."

The Doctor, Ginger, and his 'lady friend' exited the Tardis. The smell of sewage, peanut butter, and pineapples assaulted their senses. Looming above them was a big, pollution mutated monkey, razor claws the size of skyscrapers looped out of its paws, and deadly-looking spines came out of its back.

Ginger gulped. "Oh my Gallifrey."

**A/N: Well, that was interesting, was it not? No? Just me, then? Please review and tell me what you think! I'll try to be a better updater. *Walks away sheepishly***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Mystery, and Ginger- the 15th Doctor if I begged- but sadly, nothing else. :(**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed/story-alerted/favorited this. **

_Two of a Kind_

_By Trinaluv33_

_~Chapter 6~_

Rose and John were feeling the old times, running through the forest, away from-or in this situation towards- dangerous creatures and the like. Mystery happily led on ahead of them, waving her sonic in the air, constantly sniffing for the pineapple/peanut butter/sewer abomination. Rose looked back the way they had come, careful not to trip on any roots or holes, and noticed that they were now far into the depths of the forest. A loud roar indicated they were nearing wherever Mystery had been leading them.

John ran into Mystery, who had stopped in her tracks, staring off farther into the woods. "What is it, girl? What do you see?"

Mystery sighed and turned to him with an irritated look on her face. "You sound like you are talking to a pet rather than a living, human/Time Lord being."

John shuffled his feet nervously. "Oh, uhm... Sorry?"

Mystery ignored him and pointed into the words. "My Tardis."

Sure enough, as Rose could barely make out in the increasingly darkening woods, the Tardis was on its side. Rose grinned as the Doctor- although a different version of her Doctor- stepped out of the ship, followed by a blonde woman and Ginger. Rose's smile faltered as a large, gruesome creature jumped in front of the trio, its claws curled and ready to attack.

* * *

><p>The Doctor's grin looked like it was about to break his face in half. "Oh! Hello there! I'm the Doctor, this is River, and little Ginger." He noticed the offended look on the girl's face. "Oh, uhm, I mean, not little. Of course not little. Way not little. Of course not big, either. That'd be quite rude, 'the big Ginger'. She's a young woman, not little nor big <em>at all..."<em>

The creature let out a long-and rather smelly- roar.

The Doctor harrumphed. "Well, how rude! I thought River looked quite nice in her dress, and I'd take kindly to you not insulting my wife-" The creature growled. "What? I landed in your nest?" A few random grunts came from the creature indicating a response. "Well, I'm really sorry 'bout that, but you see, my ship crashed. It was a complete accident! Once I get my ship up and moving, I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible."

The roar that came next blew hot air on the three's faces. Ginger spotted her mom a few ways in front of them.

The Doctor continued having his conversation, seeming oblivious of Rose, John, and Mystery. "So, what's your name then, Mr...Smelly?" A loud grunt and a menacing step forward indicated that it was definitely not Mr. Smelly. "Then what then? ... Alonso? You've got to be kidding! ... No, certainly not. Your name is in no way a laughing matter... I understand completely, Alonso- his name's Alonso, River! Anyway, if you could please step to the side, we have places to be, people to see, and- Oh, hey Rose! How've you been? I'll be with you in a mo!"

Rose awkwardly waved to the Doctor, who was busy negotiating with a hairy beast- nothing new, she supposed. She whispered to John. "You never change, do you?"

John smiled proudly. "Nope."

"Now if you excuse us, we have catching up to do," The Doctor attempted to side-step around the beast- 'Alonso'. Alonso furiously swatted his arm, causing the Doctor to barrel to the side and into some bushes. River rushed over to the Doctor, distracting the beast enough for Ginger to make a break for Rose and John. Mystery let out a shocked cry and ran towards her mom and dad, the whole time yelling at the beast.

"Hey you, Stupid!" The beast turned to Mystery with a bewildered expression. "Yeah, you. What do you think you're doing? You can't just barge in here, swatting people into bushes! Well, I suppose you can...But you really shouldn't! I mean, it's just plain rude!" Alonso cocked his head to the side. Mystery dived as it went to swat at her and came up beside the Doctor and River.

"Hey mum. Hey dad. You look slightly worse for wear."

The Doctor grinned. "Mystery! I see you met Rose and the metacrisis!"

Mystery nodded, but her eyes took on a sincere seriousness. "Apparently, he prefers to be called 'John Smith'."

The Doctor shook his head, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Of course he does. Now, tell me the truth-" He looked deep into her eyes. "How do I look."

Mystery grimaced. "Uh, well...You've looked better, unless torn silver waist coat with scorch marks is a new style I haven't heard of yet."

Alonso growled ferociously, showing he was still there and that the three should put an end to their pleasant chit-chatting.

Mystery rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright! Drama Queen..."

Mystery stood up proudly and pulled out her beloved Sonic Screwdriver. Alonso seemed to be put in a trance, watching the blue light go back in forth through the air. Mystery sighed dejectedly. "I'm going to regret this... Go Fetch!" Mystery threw the device as far and high as it could go. It soared over the trees and off into the depths of the woods, Alonso chasing after it like a pet Golden Retriever.

Rose sighed and walked up to the three, followed closely by John and Ginger. She knelt down beside the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled, a smile reserved only for Rose Tyler that he hadn't used in a long, long time. "Hello, Rose Tyler."

Rose smiled. "Hello, Doctor." She took a moment to study her old friend, immediately finding some fault in this new new new new new new new Doctor. "Doctor, you're bleeding!"

The Doctor looked down at himself. "Oh, would you look at that! River, it appears I'm bleeding."

River grabbed Rose hand. The two acted like long lost friends, though they had never met. "Rose, do you perhaps have a place where we could take the Doctor? I don't mean to intrude but-"

Rose shook her head quickly. "No, really. It'd be no problem at all."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, his eyelids beginning to droop. "What did ...you think, River...that they were...sleeping in the...street..." The Doctor's head fell to the side as he passed unconscious. John, concerned, grabbed the Doctor's arm. Alonso's claw mark stuck out, red staining his nice silver waist coat.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, this story isn't going as well as I had first hoped, but please review anyway! I'll try to update soon. **

**Luv Trinaluv:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo! I'm back! :D The reason I've been slacking on continuing this is because it's in the 'Doomed Fic' Category, but I've decided right here and now that I don't care and am going to continue this whether some people like it or not. So without further ado, Allons-y!**

_Two of a Kind_

_ByTrinaluv33_

_~Chapter 7~_

Inside the coziness of Rose and the metacrisis' cabin, the Doctor was laid on the soft couch, a damp cloth placed on his forehead, which was heated by a steadily-increasing fever. Every now and then a soft moan or incoherent mumble would escape the Time Lord's mouth.

River sat on a seat across from the Doctor, staring worriedly at her injured husband. Mystery had been watching her father with the same worried expression for the past hour, but decided to stop throwing negative feelings at the Doctor and to instead rant to Ginger in the kitchen on how she couldn't live without her 'precious' sonic screwdriver.

"Why can't you just get another one?" Ginger asked, slightly frustrated at Mystery's unending complaints and whines on an object she considered a simple play toy.

"Just get another?" Mystery's voice rose to an octave seemingly impossible. "She says just get another. This isn't like I lost my favorite teddy bear- just get another," she scoffed. "What if your dog ran away? Instead of rescuing him, you'd rather _just get another?_"

Ginger groaned. "That isn't the same thing at all! A dog is a living being, and your toy is just that- a toy."

Mystery's eyes widened and she glared at Ginger. "Just a toy? My baby has more personality than you do." She turned to exit but stopped short, turning back to face Ginger. "But I guess that's not saying much." And with that, she left the house.

Ginger rolled her eyes and moaned. "She is _so_ annoying."

"Ginger!" Her mom called from the other room. "Could you come re-wet this cloth?"

"Sure," she shouted back, walking back into the living room with a bored expression on her face, but as soon as she saw Rose's saddened face, she became more serious. Ginger reached down and took the cloth off of the Doctor's head. She paused a moment, staring down at the injured man. The Doctor's arm had been wrapped with a bandage to stop the blood flow, but they still had no clue how to cure the poison by now coursing through his body. Ginger found herself looking at the Time Lord's leg, where crimson blood had soaked through his trouser's fabric. "Mum, don't forget to bandage his leg. He had a piece of glass stuck in his thigh, and I think it was broken."

Rose was dumbfounded. "I can't believe I didn't notice the blood on his leg. Can you bring me an extra bandage when you wet the cloth? And ask Mystery if Time Lords can get concussions," Rose added, staring warily at the knot on the Doctor's forehead.

Ginger started walking back into the kitchen. "Mystery went outside."

Rose straightened immediately. "What? Why?"

Ginger shrugged. "I dunno; something about her stupid screwdriver."

Rose groaned. "JOHN!"

John ran- almost galloped- down the stairs, worried that the Doctor's condition had worsened. "What is it? Is he alright?"

Rose nodded, glancing out the window. "Yeah, he's stable for the moment, but it's Mystery- she…"

John stared questioningly at his wife. "What? Where is she?"

"Ginger says she left to get her Sonic Screwdriver."

"Rule one…" the Doctor murmured in his sleep.

"Rule one?" Rose pondered, tilting her head slightly to the side.

John smiled, looking out the window toward the forest. "The Doctor lies."

* * *

><p>Mystery ran through the forest, her glistening blue eyes frantically scanning the ground. She had to find it, or it could mean life or death- it would mean life or death. Rain had once again started falling, and she could feel the little droplets hit her forehead, matting her curly blonde hair to her forehead.<p>

"It has to be here somewhere," she muttered to herself, not taking her eyes off of the forest floor. She _must_ find it. Not watching where she was going, she tripped over a root, snagging her arm on a tree branch, ominously sticking out at her. Staring at it lost in thought, Mystery thought it resembled an evil witch about to cast a wicked spell.

A growl shook her from her musings. She sat up, only to come face to face with Alonso. "Uhm… you haven't perhaps seen a small green bush with electric blue tips, have you? And, while I'm here, that pretty blue toy I threw at you?" A smelly growl hit her face, blowing her hair back and forcing her to scrunch her eyes closed. "I'll take that as a no then."

Alonso went to swat at her, but Mystery rolled through the dirt out of the way, coming face to face with a strange bush covered in electric-blue flowers.

"Boo-ya! … Ok, never saying that again." Hurriedly, she snatched a handful of the plant and unsteadily got to her feet. Alonso was glaring at her, his teeth barred. He looked about to pounce. Mystery tried to stay calm and looked Alonso in the eye.

Voices from the edge of the forest broke her eye contact with the beast. "Well, I'd hate to take and run, but… Bye!" Just as Alonso pounced, Mystery dove out of the way, landing in a crouch and sprinting off towards the voices. A gleam of light distracted her and she looked around, trying to find the source of the glare. Her eyes caught a shiny object buried halfway in the dirt. "Oh sweet justice! My baby!" Taking a moment to glance behind her to see how close Alonso was, she bent down and scooped up her sonic screwdriver, grimacing down at it. "Yuck." She wiped the slobber off on her pants, and grinned wildly, running back towards Rose's cabin. "Yippee!" Mystery rolled her eyes. "Check that off the list, too."

**A/N: As always, please review. This longer-than-usual chapter was written out of indignation rather than inspiration from reviews, but I'm sure reviews would burst my self-esteem also and motivate me to keep the long chapters coming!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
